Part of Your World
by Pricat
Summary: Magic Roundabout. Zebedee is worried. Zeebad is about to attempt to take over the world once more but it's not him. Somebody else related to Zeebad is forcing him to against his will but can he, Sam and two human kids help him before it's too late?
1. Return to the Village

Part of Your World

A/N- I was watching the Magic Roundabout movie today at my grand parent's house and I felt like writing this. I love Magic Roundabout so much. Enjoy.

Ch 1

Zebedee woke up from another strange dream. Irt'd been to do with Zeebad but two strange human kids were helping him fight him.

One had long chestmut hair, dark brown eyes and wore dark clothes. He didn't know her but he knew the other one well.

She had short red and black hair, wore black glasses and had a symbol cane.

Her name was Carley.

She always visited him in the Enchanted Village every Easter and Spring and Summer.

He smiled at that.

"_Maybe she's a new friend with her. I hope she comes too." _The Magical Springer thought as he yawned.

He had red skin, messy black hair, a moustache and a spring for legs.

He had magic in him and protected the Village.

Later he saw his human friend appear in the middle of the Village square near the Roundabout.

Carley smiled as she saw the Village. 

It made her happy to be here.

Leah was amazed at the Enchanted Village.

Zebedee then appeared in a haze of coloured sparkles. Catley had her eyes closed and letting the wind blow around her.

"Hey Carley. 

It's good to see you back here." He said as she opened her eyes and smiled seeing him.

"Zeb! It's great to see you." She told him hugging him. He felt the love.

"I.. missed you too. Who's your friend? She looks nice." Zebedee replied breaking the hug.

Carley smiled as Leah watched Florence and the others on the Roundabout. "That's Leah. She's my best friend in the world when I'm not with you guys.

We've a lot in common. She's shy." Carley answered. 

He watched as Leah talked to Mr Rusty and some of the other kids. 

She then ran up excitedly to Carley as she and Sam were talking. Sam was another of her best friends in the Village. He looked like one of the soldiers at Buckingham Palace but unlike them, smiled and talked to the others.

"Carley you... didn't tell me we're in the Enchanted Village of the Magic Roundabout. This is so cool!" she told her.

Sam noticed Carley looking at the Roundabout. 

"I need to go see another friend, one who can't come out and enjoy the fun." she told them.

Sam knew who she meant. She was talking about Zeebad. He was a blue skinned Magical Springer with a heart of ice and wanted to freeze the world using three diamonds. 

Zebedee had locked him back in his prison in the middle of the Roundabout. Nobody cared about him except for Sam and Carley. 

They always talked to him, made him feel happy when he was sad.

Leah watched as she saw Carley walk into the middle of the Roundabout and disappear into it.

"Where did she go?" Leah asked Sam.

"Don't worry. She's fine. We'll see her later." he told her as she went to help him and Zebedee get ready for a picnic... 

Zebedee sighed as he looked at the Roundabout... 


	2. Breaking the Ice

Part of Your World

Ch 2

Zeebad scowled as he watched the merriness of Zebedee and his friends. 

Zebedee only wished peace and happiness on the Village while Zeebad wanted pain, gloom and despair to befall the Enchanted Village.

He had blue skin, a black moustache, a spring for legs and wore nothing but a brown leather vest.

He had magic but used it for evil.

"Hey Zeebad!" a voice said as a teenage girl entered his prison.

Zeebad's icy heart skipped a beat when he heard it.

"You came back, didn't you? I thought… you left and weren't coming back." The blue skinned Magical Springer told her. 

"I'd never leave you or the Village. " Carley told him.

She was the only human who could connect to Zeebad. It was through her Goth side she could connect with him.

"You were asleep when I came in?" she asked him.

"Yes I was. I was dreaming… I'd got all three diamonds and was going to plunge the world and change it into my paradise, a winter wonderland but I couldn't." he told her.

He then felt her wrap her arms around him.

It felt… good but he didn't want to admit it.

"Maybe goodness is in you but you just don't realise it." Carley answered.

Leah wondered where her friend was. Zebedee looked at the Roundabout. "_She's been in there with him a long time. I wonder what he's doing in there._

_At least he's been fairly quiet and not up to evil. Does it have something to do with her?" _he thought as Sam joined him.

In his prison Zeebad smiled as Carley and him were having a snowball fight. 

"I'd better go. Zebedee and the others are waiting for me." She said. Sadness was in Zeebad's eyes at that.

"Don't worry I'll come back later. " she told him.

"I know but every time you go, I miss you. You're the only one who isn't afraid of me or have a grudge against me for my misdeeds. 

I feel alone when you leave." Zeebad replied.

She saw that look, the look of being lonely in his black eyes.

"Zeebad? I'm not gone. I'm in your heart and in your dreams if you want it to be. Dream we're together in that icy paradise you keep talking about. It'll make you feel less sad until I come back later." She told him.

He nodded as she kissed him.

He blushed at that. Carley then left the prison and Leah saw her step out of the Roundabout onto the cobbled street.

"What were you doing?" she asked her curious.

"I was talking to a friend." She answered her.

Zebedee then heard laughter come from the Roundabout. It was Zeebad.

His laughter didn't sound insane as it normally did when he had cravings for a world of ice.

It seemed happy.

"_I've never heard him laugh like that before! She must be bringing out good in him._

_Maybe we could… let him out for a while._

_He was just lonely like in my home land. He just needed somebody like him to feel good." _Zebedee mused as he bounced off.

"The Roundabout is laughing! It must be Zeebad. He must be planning something bad." Dougal told them.

"I… don't think so. Maybe he's having sweet dreams." Carley answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Basil asked.

"He's dreaming about his only friend, somebody who can see in those black eyes of his and see into his tortured, angry soul and find light in his darkness." She explained.

Sam smiled at that along with Zebedee. 

Later they were having a sleepover but Carleey had snuck out and went into the Roundabout. She was going to be with Zeebad.

He woke up but hugged her when he saw her in warm pyjamas. 

"You came back! I knew you would. What are Zebedee and the others doing?" he told her smiling.

"They're having a sleepover. But I don't fit in with Florence and the others. Only you, Zebedee and Sam along with Lea are my friends." she answered him. 

They were up talking until 1 am when they saw somebody appear in icy sparkles. He was a Magical Springer like Zeebad but wore dark clothes, had purple eyes and had a spring for legs.

Carley saw Zeebad shiver in fright at him.

"Hello brother. It's been a long time. 

I see Zeebad is still imprisoned by that loser Zebedee!" he said.

"Who're you?" Carley asked him. "He's Naiki my brother. He's bad like me." he told him.

"That's right little brother. Keep telling yourself that. You used to be evil, bad to the bone until you met her!" he snarled at Zeebad. Naiki looked like Zeebad but with no moustache. He had magic.

"We're identical twins but only in appearance and powers. Zeebad is always the failure. He became it when he let that sun loving Zebedee imprison him.

He's had his chances and it's my turn! Soon I'll rule the world." he explained as he beat up his brother.

"You won't take over. You don't know where the diamonds are! Only Zebedee does and he won't tell you!" Zeebad replied.

"I know and I'm going there now." Naiki cackled as he vanished.

Carley helped Zeebad up. He had been crying. 

He was badly bruised and had a black eye.

They then heard sounds of fighting from outside. Zeebad then created an icy crystal ball in his hand so they could see.

Naiki and Zebedee were fighting it out for the map.

Zebedee then hurt Naiki in the springs. 

"Get out of the Village!" he yelled as blasts of fiery magic shot out of his gloved hands.

He saw Leah and the others were nervous.

"Don't worry he won't be back." he reassured them.

"Wait Zebedee! Wasn't Carley with him?" Leah said quietly.

"No. That wasn't Zeebad. He has an identical twin brother named Naiki. 

He must be after the diamonds like Zeebad. I'm going into the Roundabout so we can talk." Zebedee told her as he walked into the Roundabout and vanished.

She hoped he was right...


	3. Friends Change

Part of Your World

Ch 3

Zeebad looked nervous as he saw Zebedee appear. He had a feeling he wanted to talk about his brother.

Carley was hiding under Zeebad's icy bed. She felt odd, like magic was flowing through her body.

"W-What did you want to talk to me about?" Zeebad asked nervously.

"About your brother. I know we're enemies but we should stop him. I remember what happened when you had your hands on all three diamonds.

Naiki will freeze the Enchanted Village, the world and everything you care about, even your only friend.

Just think about it okay?

I know you've goodness in you." Zebedee appealed as he vanished in a haze of coloured sparkles.

"Zeebad?" he heard Carley say as she came out from under his bed.

He gasped in shock as he saw her hands. They were blue like his.

"_How could this have happened? Magic doesn't enter humans. I've got to tell Zebedee this." _The blue skinned Magical Springer thought.

He looked into his friend's eyes.

There was fear in them.

"Don't worry. Let's show Zebedee. He might know what to do." He said softly as they left his prison and the Roundabout.

Zebedee was shocked when he saw Carley's hands.

"What's wrong? Is she ill?" Zeebad asked scared.

"No she's not ill. She's becoming one of us Zeebad although she won't have springs for legs.

Her skin will turn blue like yours so I think her magic will be like yours." He answered softly.

Leah smiled at that.

"Cool! So I'll have a sorceroress for a friend." She said excitedly. Florence seemed nervous at that.

"Will she be cold hearted like Zeebad seeing her skin and powers are like his?" she asked Zebedee.

"No she won't. Carley may have powers and look like Zeebad but she'll still be herself inside." The red skinned Magical Springer told them.

"How did this happen to me?" Carley asked nervous.

"Magic can be passed into a mortal by a Magical Springer through love." Zebedee told her.

Zeebad looked guilty hearing that.

He remembered she'd kissed him before leaving him earlier.

He then went back into his prison in the Roundabout with Carley.

"I'm scared." she whispered to him as they were in his bed.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. You're becoming a Magical Springer like me.

I know how this happened. I let it in when you kissed me. I feel so ashamed." Zeebad told her stroking her hair.

"It's okay Zeebad. I'll be able to use my powers to help you stop your brother. We can't let him destroy the world. I know you wanted to do it but since we've been friends, you've realised your misdeeds." she replied softly as she fell asleep.

Naiki watched this as he grabbed the map while Zebedee was asleep.

"Ah! So she's why he's gone good! He loves her and realises he can't be bad with her around so he decided to go good. But now that she's becoming one of us, things might change to my upper hand!" he thought as he vanished..

Zeebad slept fitfully that night. He knew something bad had just happened.

He had a vusion. It was to do with him cowering in dear of somebody, somebody close to him.

"Please don't hurt me!" he begged.

The voice in the shadows cackled at Zeebad's pity.

"I'm sorry but I must have a king who isn't weak hearted." it replied. It sounded female.

He shivered as he realised who it was.

He woke up nervous. He then saw Zebedee appear.

"What's wrong?" he asked him nervously.

"The map. It's... gone!" Zebedee replied as he bounced out of bed.

"What should we do? We can't let Naiki get the diamonds!" Zeebad told him.

"I know." Zebedee replied.

He hoped that they along with their new friends could set off soon...


	4. Helping Friends

Part of Your World

Ch 4

Zebedee was nervous as he, Zeebad, Leah and Carley prepared to set off to stop Naiki.

"Maybe we should take Sam with us. If he stays here, Naiki would get the diamond." Carley said.

"Good idea. I remembered that the third diamond's in him. I'll go wake him up!" Zebedee heard Zeebad say as he bounced off towards the Roundabout.

Leah didn't understand.

"Why does Sam have the third diamond in him?" she asked softly.

"Zebedee hid it there because it would be the last place anybody would look for it. Besides he and Sam are good friends like us." Carley explained.

The red skinned Magical Springer smiled at her words.

"She is right. I hid the third diamond in him a long time ago. Naiki will come here if we leave Sam here or if he realises Sam was the one guarding his brother in the Roundabout." He replied gravely.

Leah saw fear in Carley's eyes.

"_I want to help my friends save the world from Naiki but I'll probably mess it up like the disabled freak I am. _

_Once Zeb and Zeebad realise why I'm different and carry a symbol cane, they won't let me help like all the others." _She thought.

"They won't. They're your friends so they'll understand. I… can read your mind. Cool!" Leah replied as she saw her friend clutch something in her bag.

It was her symbol cane.

Zebedee had heard her thoughts too. He knew her secret that she had sight problems and couldn't see sides and had lost her night vision.

He was just waiting until she felt ready to tell them.

Zeebad then arrived with Sam as Train showed up.

"Wow! This is really neat!" Leah said as she climbed in and helped Carley.

"Thanks." She said. Leah noticed her friend's eyes had turned black and her arms were blue.

She had a feeling her friend would fully transform soon.

Then she could use her magic.

Carley's short hair had became a black wavy tassle like Zeebad's.

That worried Zeebad.

He remembered the vision he'd had last night and shivered.

"Where do we go to find the first diamond?" Leah asked curiously.

"The hughest mountain, the one with the volcano inside it." Carley answered smiling.

"Yes that's it! Good work!" Zebedee replied as they charged on.

Thoughts were running through Zeebad's mind.

"_What if her heart turns ice cold like mine before we became friends? I couldn't bear that._

_If that vision comes true, it'll hurt. I'm only discovering Love and I don't want it takem away from me." _He thought as the train chugged on…

Leah was nervous as they crossed the rickety bridge on Train but made it to the other side.

They then entered into a bigger cavern where there was a shiny glowing thing in the middle of the cavern.

It was giving off a blue light.

"It's beautiful! What is it?" Leah asked softly.

"It's the first diamond. Hurry before Naiki comes and takes it!" Zeebad told her as Carley took it but was knocked off her feet by a blast of magic.

They saw Zeebad shiver as Naiki appeared.

"Give me that!" he growled as the diamond was in Leah's hand.

"Never! We won't let you freeze the world!" she replied defiantly.

"Too bad!" Naiki cackled as he hit her with a blast of magic in the chest.

She gritted her teeth in pain but would be fine.

That made Carley angry.

Suddenly something bubbled within her. Naiki then saw a blast of magic shoot out of her blue skinned hands and sent him flying into a wall.

"Nobody hurts my friends like that Naiki! I'll do everything to save the world and them from you!" she growled as she grabbed the map he'd stolen from Zebedee.

Zeebad watched as she calmed down and the feeling faded.

He was impressed but nervous.

Naiki was impressed too.

"She has true power inside her just like Zeebad before he turned good. She used her magic by channelling her anger at me for hurting her friend.

Imagine if that power was running wild through her? Then I could get her to abandom friendship and join us for true power!" he thought .

Later that night they made camp.

Leah saw Carley eating cous cous.

She groaned clutching her stomach.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No. That feeling I felt when I blasted Naiki into the wall… it's coming bck but stronger." She replied curling into a ball as her eyes closed.

Everything went black…

Zeebad knew what was happening. She was transforming fully into a Magical Springer minus the springs.

Leah had fallen asleep after a while.

Zebedee watched as magic surrounded Carley. He knew she wouldn't turn to evil like Zeebad used to be. He didn't want to hurt Zeebad if that happened.

He'd heard from the blue skinned Magical Springer about the vision he'd had the other night but had dismissed it as nothing but a bad dream.

Zeebad hoped it was only that and nothing more...


	5. Attacking the Heart

Part of Your World

Ch 5

Leah then watched as Carley woke up. She gasped in awe.

She was fully now a Magical Springer minus the springs.

She had blue ice like skin with black eyes, slender and wore a black vest with crop jeans.

"You look awesome! Can you use your magic?" Leah told her.

"I don't know. I'll try." Carley replied.

She thought hard as she held her blue skinned hands in front of her. Suddenly magic shot out of them and a zepplin appeared.

"Cool an airship!" Leah replied high fiving her.

Carley smiled at her.

"_At least I know I can use magic. But I can't control it the way Zebedee can. Maybe I can get him to teach me how to use my powers." _The blue skinned teen thought as Zebedee, Zeebad and Sam woke up.

"I see somebody used her magic. What gave you the idea to conjure up an airship?" Zeebad asked teasingly.

"I did it because we've to travel a long while to get to the second diamond. It's in that jungle temple with the traps and skeleton warriors." Carley answered him.

"She's right. The second diamond is in a jungle temple full of traps. We've got to hurry before Naiki gets it!" Zebedee replied as they got into the airship and it rose into the air.

Leah saw Carley sleep on the airship. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of the spell.

Zeebad looked at them.

"You care about her too, don't you?" he asked Leah.

"Yes I do. I know you do too.

I'm worried for her especially when we stop Naiki.

She can't go back home if you know what I mean." She replied to him.

"No. Now that it's complete, her soul is bound to the Enchanted Village. Besides what in your world would she want to go back to?" Zeebad answered her softly.

Leah nodded sadly. There was nothing in their world Carley would want to go back to. Her parents were fighting and she had no friends except Leah.

"Maybe she'd be happier staying here. Here she has friends, people who love her, a home where she's happy and magic." Leah told him.

"I don't have you in the Village Leah.

You're the only one who understands me because I'm different and love me for it.

I may have magic but I'm still disabled with sight problems. You're the best friend I could ever have and I don't want it to end." Carley told her.

She'd over heard Leah and Zeebad talking.

"We don't have to go back at all to a world where nobody understands us.

We could stay here and live in the Village forever and be together. Where magic is all around and friends last forever." she said.

Leah smiled as she fell asleep in Carley's arms.

She was thinking about what she'd said as she slept.

Naiki cackled as he entered the temple. He'd destroyed most of the traps and took care of the skeleton warriors with his magic.

He cackled as he clutched the second diamond which glowed yellow.

"This is sweet! Just one more and I can rule. Then I'll show Zeebad that Love makes you weak but being alone makes you stronger, tougher." he cackled as he disappeared in a haze of sparkles.

He didn't know that the third diamond was with his brother and his friends.

Zebedee and the others gasped as they saw the damage to the temple as they landed.

There were pieces of skeleton warriors lying outside and smoke coming from the temple.

"He has the second diamond!" Zeebad growled in anger as he saw the damage Naiki had caused.

"It's okay guys. He only has one but we have two. Naiki can't take over without all three diamonds so we can still take care of him." Leah told him.

But Naiki had heard that.

He saw how close Leah and Carley were and smiled.

"If Zeebad won't give me it, I'll make him by attacking his heart. by taking his little girl friend away!" he cackled insanely.

Zebedee then felt a very bad feeling that an intruder was in the air ship. He shuddered as Naiki appeared.

"Don't worry I'm not after you." he said smiling as he saw Carley asleep and chuckled as he touched her.

He then disappeared with her.

This was bad, very bad...


	6. The Final Battle and a Hard Decision

Part of Your World

Ch 6

Zeebad was in a very bad mood after hearing what Naiki had done to his friend.

He knew Naiki would only let her go if they gave him all three diamonds.

But he couldn't do it.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Leah said to them.

"What is it?" Zebedee asked her.

"What if you made copies of all three diamonds?

That way we could get Carley back and fool with Naiki at the same time.

Besides we have the third diamond with us." She told them.

An evil smile crossed Zebedee's face at that.

"That's good. Let's do it! But I'm going to need Zeebad's help.

Doing something like this requires two Magical Springers." He replied.

Zeebad nodded as his hands glowed with magic at the same time as Zebedee's.

Leah watched as perfect copies of all three diamonds appeared.

"Yes! It worked!" she said.

"Yeah but I wonder how long this'll fool Naiki for." Zeebad told her.

Naiki cackled as he looked into his prey's eyes.

"_What's taking them so long?_

_I want the world to freeze right now!" _he thought as he looked at Carley.

She looked afraid but tried not to show it.

"_They'll come, I know it." _She thought.

She then fell asleep from hours of Naiki's torture.

Many scars and wounds were over her body.

She didn't know how long she could hold on until her friends got here.

Naiki was about to hurt her with his magic when Zeebad and the others showed up.

"Took you long enough!

Did you bring my diamonds?" he said.

"Yes but first release our friend." Zebedee demanded.

"Fine if it makes you happy!" Naiki said using his magic to break the cage Carley was in.

"You'll be okay.

I promise." Leah told her as they kissed.

Zeebad saw the various scars and cuts over his friend's blue skinned body.

"You… You… sack of magical evil! Why hurt her?

This is between you and me Naiki.

Leave them out of this!" he yelled as blue magic surrounded him.

His body was full of rage at what his brother had done.

"Why do you care?

The old you would've done it too!

You've grown soft since you were locked up!" Naiki yelled as he sent a powerful blast of magic at him but somebody blocked it.

It was Zebedee and Carley along with Leah.

"_W-Why're they doing this for me?_

_I know I have to do this!" _he thought.

"_They do it because they're your friends._

_They'd do anything for you._

_You may have made mistakes but you fixed them unlike Naiki." _His heart told him.

Leah and Zebedee watched as Carley joined the fight.

They watched as both her and Zeebad joined their magic together and it encased Naiki, trapping him in another world.

Leah and Zebedee along with Sam watched as the magical light faded and their friends were standing there.

"It's over at last. He won't be coming back anytime soon." Zebedee said softly as Leah picked up Carley gently.

"W-Will she be okay?" Zeebad asked her worried.

"She'll be fine. She's just tired after being Naiki's prisoner and using her magic like that to help you. You guys are friends forever, I can tell." Zebedee answered him.

"Yeah until they leave the Village." Zeebad told them, tears in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked him.

"After we put the diamonds back, you're gonna leave the Village and not come back until a long time ago!" he replied with tears.

Leah felt sorry for him.

"We... won't leave Zeebad. I know it's hard for you because you had a hard time going from bad to good like that." Carley whispered.

Zeebad smiled at that as they entered the zepplin and took off...

After putting the two diamonds back in their hiding places, they returned to the Enchanted Village.

Zebedee watched as Florence and the others crowded around him and Sam but Zeebad had already slipped away into his prison in the Roundabout with Carley.

Leah was standing by the steps of the Roundabout watching them.

She was thinking about what Zeebad had said but there was another decision in her mind to make.

It was something she and Zebedee along with Sam had talked about while Zeebad and Carley slept.

It was about living in the Enchanted Village. She wasn't sure about it but she knew Carley would now she was a Magical Springer.

"I'm not sure about it." she told herself as she went into the Roundabout and entered Zeebad's prison.


	7. Decision Revealed

Part of Your World

Ch 7

She noticed his prison was cold like the Artic. She hoped both him and Carley were okay.

"_They both suffered greatly because of Naiki._

_I'm not sure if they'll be the same again." _Leah thought as she walked in there.

Zeebad was awake with red rims around his black eyes.

It shocked her. He'd never been like this before.

"What's wrong?

You know it's okay to tell what's bugging you." She said softly to him.

He then said something through tears.

"Zeebad calm down. I can't understand you." She replied.

The blue skinned Magical Springer then calmed down.

"I'm worried." He told her.

"About what?" she asked.

"Everything. Zeb probably told them about Naiki and that I helped stop him.

There's also…. The fact that the only one in this Village who understands me will go back to her world and forget about me.

Can I tell you something?

But you can't tell anyone, okay?

I'm in Love… with Zeb." He explained looking away from her.

"_She probably thinks it's sick or weird." _He thought softly.

"That's not sick. Carley and I are in that kind of relationship.

I know how you feel, kuje you want to tell others but fear they'll judge you.

Also they probably know you've changed for good.

People can change for good or bad.

Carley won't leave but if she does, she'll never forget what happened." She replied.

She saw him smirk at that.

"Thanks for that." He told her whispering.

"You're welcome. How… did she fall asleep?" Leah told him.

"It wasn't easy.

She was very upset and afraid.

I was worried for her.

I reassured her that Naiki couldn't hurt us because we took care of him.

I feel sorry for her. She seems so sad at the moment and…. It's my fault." He replied to her.

"It's not.

I'll be back soon, okay?" she told him.

Zeebad nodded in reply.

Leah sighed as she left his prison and stepped out of the Roundabout.

Zebedee was waiting for her.

"How're they? I was worried for them both. Sam told me he heard crying come from Zeebad's prison last night." He asked her.

"Worse. Zeebad is depressed and blames himself for what happened but my friend is worse off.

I don't know if they'll ever be the same again." Leah answered him.

"Don't worry. Time is a great healer." He answered her softly.

Meanwhile Zeebad was thinking about something.

In his mind's eye…

The air ship was sailing through the clear night sky on their way back to the Village.

_Leah and the others were asleep or so he thought._

_He then felt a gloved hand on his shoulder and saw Zebedee standing beside him._

"_Couldn't sleep? Today was hectic with battling Naiki." Zeebad told him._

_He could feel his heart beating fast as well as the red skinned Magical Springer's heart._

"_Zeebad I… I love you." Zebedee replied._

_Zeebad then blushed as he felt Zeb's lips touch his as they kissed._

"… _You really love me? _

_Even though I tried to freeze the earth and nearly killed you?" the blue skinned Magical Springer asked him._

"_Yes I do. I forgive you for that._

_I realised I loved you when you were fighting Naiki, I was worried._

_I thought you were dead._

_I know you love me too. _

_Why else did you fight against me with such passion?" Zebedee answered._

_Tears of joy fell down Zeebad's face at that._

"_Yes I do. But what if the others find out?" he replied._

"_They don't have to know unless we tell them." He replied softly…_

Leah returned to Zeebad's prison followed by Zebedee.

She was carrying a picnic basket.

Zebedee smiled seeing Zeebad had fallen asleep.

"He must be dreaming… about our secret." He thought.

Leah smiled at that as she saw Carley wake up.

"Hey I'm glad you're awake.

I was worried for you. I thought you wouldn't wake up." She said as they kissed.

The blue skinned girl said nothing.

Zebedee smiled at that.

"_So they share a secret like mine and Zeebad's." _he thought softly as they sat on the grass outside.

Carley felt calm and at ease.

Leah knew she was trying to cool off after what Naiki had done and how she and Zeebad had used their magic to defeat him.

"… Leah-kun? Do you think we should go back?" she whispered softly.

"I was thinking that too but only if you want to.

What about our friends here especially Zeebad?" Leah replied to her.

"I know.

I might want to stay here because I know Zeebad needs me.

But what about you?

That's what's getting me down about having to choose." She replied. Leah didn't understand what she meant.

"I want to stay but that means without... you.

I need you just as much as Zeebad needs me.

Without you, I was lonely and thought I had nobody, nobody to understand me but you came along and I felt better in a long time.

If I stay, you won't be here and it'll hurt most of all..." she explained looking away from them.

Leah understood how Carley felt for her. She felt the same way too.

"I understand but you can always visit, right?

And I'll always visit the Village.

Plus we can e-mail and phone each other.

I'm never going to forget you.

That's a promise." she replied as they kissed.

Zebedee smiled at that. It made him think of him and Zeebad when they were like that.

"We should... go tell Zeebad the good news." Carley told Leah.

"You're right or maybe it should be a surprise." she replied as she put something around Carley's neck.

It was a diamond necklace Zeebad had helped her make. "It's so you remember me.

Time passes and what happened here will seem like a dream to me but not to you." Leah said to her.

Blue magic shot from her hands creating a portal that led back to the mortal world and back to everything Leah has ever known.

"I hope she doesn't forget." Carley said softly.

"She won't as long as..." Zebedee told her.

"As long as she believes that is. She can only visit here if she still believes.

If she doesn't, then she can never come back but let's hope that'll never happen." he explained to her.

"I hope that doesn't happen too." she replied as the sun set...


	8. Returning to What She once Knew

Part of Your World

Ch 8

22 years later

Leah was having another dream about the Village and her friends.

She was running around with Carley and her friends playing games.

_The sound of laughter rang in the air._

"_That was great!_

_I'm glad you came back. _

_I missed you since the day after you left." Carley told her._

"_But you have Zeebad and the others._

_Why do you still feel alone?" Leah said to her._

"_Because of what we have, our secret." The blue skinned girl replied to her softly._

_Leah understood as she wrapped her arms around her._

"_Don't worry I'll never forget what we have._

_You're in my heart." Leah replied to her looking into her black eyes._

"_Yes I know… but you're turning twenty one in a few days._

_You're going to grow up and forget everything._

_The Village, Zebedee and me._

_To you it will have been some dream but it's not._

_At least I'll never forget you." The blue skinned girl told her._

"_I won't! I promise." She replied to her._

"_We shall see." She told her watching as her friend walkned towards the portal back to the human world._

She woke up at that. She looked at the alarm clock.

It was five in the morning.

She was meant to be leaving for college this morning.

Leah was now twenty two.

She had been having those flash backs for a while now after her birthday.

"_Why do I keep dreaming them?_

_It's like I've been there before but I don't remember." _She thought as she got out of bed.

Later she came down for breakfast dressed.

She sat down and ate.

Her mother noticed she was quiet as she ate.

"Is something wrong?

Is it about college?" she asked her.

"No Mom I'm fine. Just tired, that's all." Leah answered her.

But in the Enchanted Village Zeebad was worried for Carley.

Ever since Leah left, she'd been sad and now she was ill.

It worried him.

"_What can I do?_

_She hasn't been the same since her friend left the Village!_

_Of course._

_Maybe if I get Leah back here, it'll make her better._

_But she's an adult._

_How am I supposed to get her to come with me to the Village?" _he thought as he saw his blue skinned friend asleep under a tree.

She was very pale, weak, coughing.

But her magic had gotten weaker too.

He watched as her eyes opened.

Pain was in them.

He was wearing scrubs that Zebedee had made using his magic.

"Don't worry.

I know how to make you better.

It involves going into the human world." He told her as he made a portal appear with his magic.

Zebedee was worried about this but knew it was meant on good intentions.

"_Please come back with me Leah._

_Somebody in the Village needs you." _He thought as the portal closed after he went in it…

Leah was in her dorm room at SGM college when she saw a flash of bright light in her room as Zeebad appeared.

"You!

You're from those weird dreams I've been having!

But they weren't dreams were they?" she said to him.

"No Leah they weren't.

Don't you remember us or the Village?

You and Carley helped Zebedee and I to stop Naiki from freezing the world." Zeebad told her trying to jog her memory.

"I thought Carley moved away to college too where she lives." Leah said to him.

"She didn't. She decided to stay in the Enchanted Village with me and Zebedee.

You forgot didn't you?" he told her.

She nodded but he smiled warmly at her.

"It's okay because we need your help. She got really sick and we think it's because you left." he replied. Leah nodded sadly as she followed him through the portal...


End file.
